


Daughter of Eirene

by mimi0t4kuZ6



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original Fiction, POV Original Female Character, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi0t4kuZ6/pseuds/mimi0t4kuZ6
Summary: Daughter of Eirene, Goddess of Peace and springtime. As far as M/C can remember, her name is Evangeline and she lives in a beautiful cottage shrouded with flowers. She has a caring mother and a hard working father, and they are a happy family.Until..She wakes up in a completely different world, with strange flashes of memories and uncanny abilities.





	Daughter of Eirene

..Date: Unknown - _43225764suns.._

**_bang bang!_ **

_'It's cold.. and I hear- gunshots? Shouting too.. where am I?ʼ_

I open my eyes and discover I'm lying on the mud caked ground in a forest. It's dark and the sound of guns firing echoes through the trees. Upon sitting up, I see I'm wearing a long white cotton dress - barefoot. I rub my eyes with pale hands and slowly stand up.

_'Who am I? I think my name is.. Evangeline. Yes, but what's going on here.. it doesn't sound at all peaceful.ʼ_

I look around and decide to walk further west, I barely make it five steps before I collide with a large man in green uniform. He's carrying a small gun and he looks furious. Before I could even cry out, he grabbed me around the neck and held me up to his face.

“Who are you!? Who sent you! You a spy or somethin'? What the hell is a _kid_ doing _here?_ ”

“I-I'm not a spy! L-lost!” My voice, although choked, sounded soft and calming. It surprised _me_ let alone the angry man.

He dropped me to the ground and pointed his gun at me. “Tch, well I better shoot ya just in case brat.”

In the few seconds had to decide, I came to the conclusion that if this meant life or death I was _not_ going to die. I rolled out of the way of the first bullet and jumped up, grabbing him round the neck before he had time to fire the second. I pulled him to the muddy ground and kicked the hand clenched around the gun. I picked it up, letting out shaky breaths. I took a few wobbly steps back and pointed the gun at the now cowering soldier.

“I'm sorry..” I mumble quietly as I screw my eyes shut and pull the trigger. I hear the gun shot faintly ring through the clearing and hear the gun fall the the forest floor. I turn away from the man and open my eyes, I take a few steps forward, my heart pounding. Shouting and the splashes of many footsteps in the dirt sound from the east of the clearing, my heart sinks. There's no way I can take on multiple soldiers at once..

“Hey! Drop your weapons or we'll shoot-”

I glance over to the voice and my gaze rests on a short man wearing blue uniform. Behind him there is a group of blue uniformed soldiers, holding raised guns. His warm brown eyes meet mine and his call falters, I hear him tell his men to lower their guns. He slowly steps over to me and raises his arms above his head. Up close I notice he has tanned skin, patterned with many brown freckles. His untidy brown hair peeks out from the side of his cap. He holds out a sturdy hand to me and says I the kindest voice I've heard since waking up here, 

“Hey there kid.. Its alright, don't be afraid. I'm sorry you had to meet the bad man first, you were right to shoot him. He would've done the same to you, see? Come with me and we'll keep you safe, yeah?”

I slowly look up at his smiling face and nod slightly. I reach out and clasp his calloused hand with my pale soft one. His hand feels warm, comforting and safe to me. I relax and follow him willingly back to the group of men. They all mutter and point at me, no doubt wondering the same thing the bad man thought. _'Why is there a kid here?ʼ_

A tall man with long ginger hair leans down to my height and asks in a friendly tone, “What's your name kid?”

I hesitate before answering quietly, aware of all the soldiers listening intently to me. “I-I think it's.. Ev-angel-ine. Y-yeah, Evangeline.”

The ginger-haired soldier grins a toothy grin and straightens back up again. “Alrighty then, I think it's some kind o' miracle a kid ended up _here_ and survived too! Say, let's call 'er Angel for short!”

The other men nod in approval and a couple smile warmly at me. The nice man who brought me over pats my head and says, “You can call me Captain 'kay? And we'll all call you Angel. That man there - _he points to the ginger haired soldier -_ is called Daniel. He'll show you back to camp, while I go with these two to search the grounds.” He gestures to two soldiers beside him and turns to bark more orders at them.

Daniel puts a hand on my shoulder and pushes me along to walk in front of him. The rest of the group follows behind and we march through the destroyed forest. _'These men aren't that bad. I just wish I remembered how I got here.. And what's with the war? Its horrible how they've destroyed the earth like this._ _ʼ_

_**..20 minutes or so later..** _

Daniel was lifting a basin into the dark green tent, he carried a cloth in his other hand. He bent down so as not to his head on the tent roof as he stepped inside. He set the basin and cloth on a wooden crate beside me and sat down on his knees in front of me. “Righty o... First things first, let's clean up your wrist and check out your sun count. Never know, maybe you'll 'ave a claim mark from your parents. Wherever they are.. you really don't remember anything?”

He picked up my left wrist and started cleaning it with the cloth. I hesitated, before deciding not to question his 'sun count' reference. “No.. sorry. I don't recall how I got here either. I just woke up on the ground in that forest.”

Daniel raised his eyebrows and continued to rub the dirt on my wrist. He dropped the cloth back into the basin and held my wrist up to the light shining through the tent flap. It was very early morning now, I estimated it to be about four. He stared at my wrist for a while, and just as I was about to ask what the sun count was he spoke again. “Er, I'm not great at countin' and yer number's a bit faded.. but I think you're eleven years old. Big enough number that.”

I pulled my wrist in front of my eyes and stared at it closely. I let out a gasp when I saw a tiny printed number on the underside of my left wrist. “Five hundred and six..” I read aloud, then I noticed the numbers shaking and then it changed. “Oh wait, no now it says one thousand and thirty. Uh, three hundred and- oh it's gone again..”

Daniel eyed me curiously and took my wrist back, he rubbed a thumb over it and shook his head. “Nah, still looks the same to me. Eleven years old I told ya, that's four thousand and fifteen suns.”

I blinked slowly and pushed a long golden lock out of my eyes. “I'm sorry.. what are these 'suns' you're talking about? You don't mean _days_ do you?”

He looked at me with creeping suspicion and let out a low laugh. “What the bloody 'ell are _du-ayys_? You musta' hit yer head hard kid.”

I nod slowly, deciding not to appear insane to the only kind people I've met so far. I stay silent for a while as Daniel washes my arms and legs before asking, “Daniel, what colour are my eyes? I don't remember and there aren't any mirrors.”

He smiled and looked up at me, his twinkling brown eyes staring into mine. “They're somethin' that's for sure. Startled us lot when we first saw them. They're a real unnerving emerald colour. The brightest green I've seen around this wasteland in a long time kid.”

I do my best to smile back, although this information was strange to me. What could have happened to make me forget my own appearance? I've gathered I have long to blonde hair and been told I have green eyes. I hope this entire world isn't all war, maybe there's pretty houses and happy families somewhere too. I'd like to live there if the soldiers win and end this fighting. I gaze out the tent, at the rising sun and hope with all my heart that my parents are out there somewhere. And that I'll wake back up in my world again, without the stupid 'suns' and wars. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know if you like this original work and want a second chapter!


End file.
